Blood on the Pavement
by Halawen
Summary: Clare shows up at Drew's house hysterical and covered in blood. Can he Owen and Bianca figure out why? Can they help her? Also featuring Adam. A/U story. Will be a 2 or 3 shot. Trigger warnings, intense and suspenseful.
1. Drawing Blood

**First if you were looking for "What Happens Next?" to go up tonight Christlove88 had her wisdom teeth out and she's in too much pain to edit and post. She will post either later tonight or tomorrow morning however.**

**Now onto this story**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**This takes place the Saturday after school elections. **

**It's A/U and somewhat suspenseful, possible trigger warnings also.**

**This whole chapter is in Drew's pov and this will be a two shot or possibly a 3 shot.**

**Ch.1 Drawing Blood**

**(DREW)**

It was Saturday night and I was home alone, I'd moved back home and was going back to school, I'd even been elected student council president for next year. Right after results were announced I asked Clare to be my VP because I was sure I was going to need her, besides which she Adam's best friend, well one of them and her ex was the other. But I liked Clare and even Bianca knew Clare was one of the few people that could keep me in line. I would be out with Bianca tonight but she was in Waterloo for some freshman mixer thing, my parents were at a party, Adam was out with Becky and Dallas out with Alli so I was watching movies and gorging on pizza.

Normally we kept the basement door unlocked but there had been some thefts in the neighborhood recently and therefor we'd been keeping it locked lately, so when there was sudden rapid pounding on the glass door it startled me and I jumped. The pounding didn't stop so I got up and went to the other end of the curtain to peak out, pre-dialing 9-1 on my phone just in case. I didn't have the patio light on but from the little bit of light there was I could see it was a girl, a girl I was pretty sure was Clare. I pull back the curtain and open the door, I'm sure she's here for Adam and I'm about to tell her that he's not here but as soon as the door is open she clings to me. Falling into my arms, gripping my shirt like her life depends on it and crying on my chest, she's shaking and sobbing so hard she has to take labored breaths. When she fell into me I dropped my phone to catch her, her body is trembling so much it's shaking mine and I can feel her heart pounding through her chest. Her head is turned into me and with the flickering light of the TV I can't see much. Clare seems to be sort of mumbling something but I can't make it out.

My heart is pounding and I get a knot in my stomach as instinct tells me something is very wrong. Something happened, something that brought her here in the middle of the night in hysterics. I put an arm around her walk to the sofa, guiding her to sit on the arm and turning on a lamp, I need to see her to figure out what's wrong but she's just clinging to me and won't let go. I try to pull her hand away but she sort of screams and just grips onto me tighter. I have never ever seen Clare like this, I've seen her lose her cool a couple of times, seen her upset but not like this. The thing is it reminds me a little of myself after Vince's gang beat me up. Since she won't let go of me I look at the parts of her I can see, she's missing a shoe, she's dirty, her legs are scraped up, she's got leaves and a stick in her hair.

"Clare I need to see you, let me look, I need to make sure you aren't hurt," I tell her in a calm voice but Clare only shakes her head.

I sigh and decide maybe I should just sit on the sofa and let her cry in my lap until she's done or passes out and I can get a look at her. That is until I see drops of blood falling from her elbow to her skirt, it looks like a lot but it's coming from further up her arm. I don't care how hysterical she is I need to see where she's bleeding from.

"Clare you're bleeding, I need to see it, I won't hurt you, I promise you're safe here now let me see," I assert keeping my voice firm and commanding but concerned. She takes a few seconds but she releases my shirt and lets go of me a little, she looks away from me and down but I can see her.

The first thing I notice is that her left arm is nearly red from the blood which is coming from her hand. She has a cut diagonally across her entire palm from the bottom of her index finger down to the opposite corner, it looks pretty deep and I know I need to stop the bleeding. I take off my shirt and rip it into strips, she already soaked my shirt in blood but I would have done it anyway. I tie it tightly around that cut and then notice she has smaller cuts on three of her fingers, right at the top knuckles, she's got a smaller one on her pinky and pretty major one on her thumb. I tie one strip of my shirt around those three fingers and then her thumb but her pinky's ok for the moment, I'll bandage everything with actual bandages soon but for now I just need to stop the bleeding.

Now I look at her, really look at her and find her covered in blood, practically soaked in it. She looks like Carrie, from the movie Carrie, at the prom only there's no blood on her head but it's covering her shirt and jacket, spattered on parts of her skirt. I may not be too bright but it's easy enough to determine most of the blood isn't hers, some is from her hand but most has to be someone else's. Clare has no injuries on her torso, just the one to her left hand and a few scrapes on her legs. She looks like she's been to hell and back, my mind is racing, why is she covered in blood? Whose blood is it and what the hell happened tonight? I take a quick look at her bare foot, it's very dirty and a little scraped up but that's about it. I do see that she's very pale though so I set her on the sofa. She curls into the fetal position and just keeps crying hysterically, she's going to get blood all over the sofa but when Mom finds out I don't think she'll mind.

"Stay right here, I'm going to get some bandages and water, I will be right back okay?"

She nods a little, I'm reluctant to leave her but I'll be quick and I need to know what the hell happened. Going over to close the basement door and retrieve my phone from where I dropped it before I get her a bottle of water from the fridge. I open it, set it on the coffee table and tell her I'm just going upstairs for bandages, she doesn't respond or acknowledge what I said but I'm sure she heard me. As soon as I'm on the first floor I call Owen; Adam went to a movie and his phone is off and I'm sure Dallas won't answer but I know Owen was home tonight because of some family birthday.

"Hey," he says answering the phone.

"Hey I need a favor, can you go over to Clare's house?" I request going into mine and Adam's washroom and digging under the sink for the first-aid kit so I can bandage Clare's hand and clean her scrapes.

"Uh why? Where's she even live?" Owen questions.

"Because she showed up here hysterical and covered in blood and I want to know what the hell happened. Just go by and see if everything looks okay at her house or if anyone is even home but don't tell them she's here yet, not until we know what's going on. Come here after I think I'm going to need help with her and I don't know when Adam's getting home," I instruct grabbing the first-aid kit and heading back downstairs.

Owen says okay so I tell him her address and that there's a spare key to the back door hidden under a drain pipe, all of which I know because of Adam. I run back downstairs and find Clare still curled on the sofa, she's not crying anymore but she's still shaking and has her head buried so I can't see her face. I'm able to get her hurt hand however, even the three smaller cuts are pretty deep and I know she needs to have it looked at. I'm certain she needs stitches but I'm not so sure I can convince her to go to the hospital. I grab a bottle of alcohol to clean them, getting a towel and pouring the alcohol over her hand. It must sting horribly but Clare doesn't react at all, just keeps shaking. I just wrap her entire hand in gauze because I really don't know what else to do right now, I just drop the blood soaked strips of my shirt to the floor.

I clean up some of the scrapes on her legs, she still doesn't react to the sting of the alcohol, most of the scrapes aren't bad enough for bandages but a couple of them are and I just put regular band-aids on them. Last I decide I better clean her foot but I do that with a warm washcloth and soap. She has one cut on her foot that I think needs a bandage; it's not big or deep like her hand though. I go into Dallas' room and take the blanket off his bed covering Clare with it, even though I'm sure she isn't shaking because she's cold but I believe she's in shock. She's not moving and I don't know how to help her, I'm hoping she'll talk but I need her to sit up so I grab her gently and sit her up. She curls her knees to her chest backing up to the arm of the sofa and puts her head down.

"Clare talk to me, whose blood is that?" I ask her and she just starts shaking more violently.

"Didn't…not…he…" she mumbles with shaky breaths unable to even get two words out at a time. Given her hand and the state of shock she's in I decide it's best to call 911, I grab my phone and start to dial but she suddenly rips the phone away. "NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T NO NO NO NO!" She screams rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs.

I just stare at her, shocked by this reaction and more worried now, it's like she's totally lost it. I can see her face now though, it's streaked by tears and spattered by blood, some blood is smeared on her face. It's the look in her eye that really gets me, her eyes are full of fear, no fear isn't right, her eyes are full of a deep terror. I also see sorrow and regret in her eyes, so deep that it's chilling. She needs to go to a hospital but she freaked out when I tried to call 911, I'm thinking about calling Dad when the basement door opens and Owen comes in. He looks at Clare shaking and rocking then looks at me.

"Her house was all in order but no one was home," Owen tells me.

"We need to get her to a hospital, she sliced her hand open somehow," I inform Owen.

"No hospital no no no no no," Clare rants hysterically.

"Clare…" Owen starts.

"NO HOSPITAL!" She screams cutting him off.

"No you have to go to the hospital," I assert moving forward to pick her up over my shoulder and take her anyway.

"NO NO NO!" She screams and jerks her leg kicking me in the stomach. I barely have time to brace for it and double over as I cough. Now she looks ashamed and hides her head again.

"So what do we do?" Owen questions sitting next to me and really looks at Clare, he can barely see her with her head down and her knees brought up to her chest but he can see enough that I see the astonished and bewildered look on his face.

"I have no idea," I shrug and then my phone rings but Clare's only reaction is to lay down and curl into a ball again. "Hey B," I answer happy to hear from my fiancé.

"Hey it was pretty boring, I left early and drove back, just getting into Toronto, you want to go to a late movie or something?" She asks.

"I can't but come over, a woman's presence might be helpful right now," I reply.

"For what?" She inquires.

"I'll explain when you get here and hurry," I respond and hang up. "B's on her way over," I comment and Owen nods.

"Did Clare say anything?" Owen asks.

"Nothing I could understand," I reply.

"I think her family's out of town, should we call them?" Owen queries.

"No she doesn't really get along with her mom and I don't think Jake really pays attention to anything anymore. I'd call Adam but he took Becky to the movies," I'm telling Owen and suddenly Clare's body goes limp.

We look over and Owen jumps up, picking her up and turning her over, she's completely pale, she looks almost like a ghost!

"She's still breathing she just passed out," Owen says picking up her bandaged hand; the bandage has become red with blood, "I'm guessing from loss of blood, we have to take her to the hospital, I don't care what she says," Owen tells me.

"Hang on I'm going to get a shirt, actually two take off her blood soaked one and I'll put her in one of my shirts so she's not going to the hospital soaked in someone else's blood," I remark.

"What if some else is hurt, where was she tonight?" Owen questions.

"I have no idea but let's focus on helping Clare before she dies," I reply and run upstairs. I put a shirt on and grab another for Clare then run down to the basement again. Clare is still unconscious, Owen got her shirt off and you can see blood smears on her skin where it soaked through her top. "Here get this on her," I tell him handing him the shirt.

He starts to sit her up and put the shirt on, I take Clare's shoe off so she's not going with just one shoe. I start getting my shoes on and the basement door opens again, Bianca walks in, looks at Owen on the sofa with Clare and glares at us.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Clare half naked and passed out on your sofa?" She demands.

"Hey I'm trying to get her dressed not undressed and we have no idea what happened," Owen says.

"She showed up here hysterical and covered in blood, she's got a really bad cut on her hand and she just passed out probably from losing all that blood. We're taking her to the hospital," I tell Bianca.

"Owen carry her and give me your keys I'll drive," Bianca orders taking charge.

Owen finishes getting the shirt on Clare, stands up and hands Bianca his keys. I get my shoes on and grab my wallet and Owen picks up Clare, I leave the lights on and the basement door unlocked, but I know my family would rather we save Clare's life than worry about someone stealing our stuff. Owen gets in the back of his SUV and just keeps Clare on his lap. I look back and see Owen putting pressure on her hand, it just won't stop bleeding and I'm seriously worried about how pale she is. Not to mention she was in shock after whatever happened and she ran all the way to my house. Bianca speeds to the hospital and it's not very far from my house so we reach it in a few minutes. We pull up to emergency and all hop out just leaving Owen's SUV, one of us will move it when Clare's being taken care of.

"What happened?" The nurse questions getting up from the desk when we run in with an unconscious Clare, her bandaged bleeding hand hanging limp at her side.

"We have no idea but her hand is cut real bad," I tell her.

"Marissa grab Dr. Stratton and a gurney," the nurse commands and another nurse runs back. A second later the other nurse appears pushing a gurney and with a doctor, Owen lays Clare down and they rush her back.

"I'll go park," Owen says after a few seconds.

Bianca hands him his keys while she and I sit down, the registration nurse walks over to us with a clipboard.

"You'll need to fill these out; we'll need to call her parents so I'll need their numbers. Are any of you family?" The nurse inquires.

"Yeah she's my sister, our parents are at a party they can't be reached but I'm 18," I lie. The nurse just nods and returns to her station.

"She's your sister? Clare looks nothing like you," Bianca comments in a low voice.

"I know but she looks kind of like Adam, anyway they won't release her to us or give us any information if we're not family," I point out as I look at the form.

Thank goodness Clare is Adam's best friend because I actually know things like her birthday and the fact that she has no allergies to medication. Of course I write down that her last name is Torres and put our home address for hers. Owen comes back in just as I take the form to the nurse and as soon as Owen sits down with us the doctor comes over to us.

"How long ago did she cut her hand and on what?" He asks.

"We have no idea, she was hysterical and I could barely bandage her hand, she didn't want to come to the hospital but then she went unconscious. She was shaking and sort of mumbling but she screamed when we said she was coming to the hospital, I think she was in shock and her hand wouldn't stop bleeding. Is she going to be okay?" I ask the doctor.

"She has a severe laceration on her left hand, it cut through several layers of muscle, nerves and tendons, I've called in an orthopedic surgeon to operate but the damage may be irreversible, she will have limited use of that hand if she has any at all. She nearly took her thumb off and barely missed the artery which is lucky for her or she could have easily bled out. She cut to the bone on the tops of her three fingers, as I said it will be a miracle if she can use it again. We found one sliver of glass while cleaning it, so we assume she somehow cut it on glass but you don't know what happened?" He asks and we shake our heads. "Well we're giving her blood and plasma now and prepping her for surgery, she'll be taken up to orthopedics for that I can show you there. The surgery is very delicate and will last several hours; you may want to go home. The rest of her abrasions are minor and will heal but we'll give her a course of antibiotics to be safe. Come I'll take you to orthopedics," Dr. Stratton says and we stand up.

We follow him upstairs and he shows us where Clare's room is, she's being monitored and prepped for surgery now but it's where she'll be taken after surgery as well. The doctor takes us to a waiting room and we sit down, for a few minutes we're just silent, I don't know about Owen and Bianca but I'm kind of reeling from everything and wondering what happened. I saw Clare yesterday, she was happy to be vice president, sad about Eli and not wanting to talk to him but she was happy to be VP and we were even talking about some things for next year. Tonight she was hysterical, more like a child after a brutal nightmare than the well-spoken, intelligent Clare Edwards I know. She was covered in blood, may never be able to use her left hand again and I think whatever happened may have quite possibly driven her crazy, I mean like nut house kind of crazy.

While my mind races over terrible possibilities that could have caused Clare to end up in the state she was in it occurs to me to check the time so I ask Owen for his phone since I left mine at the house. It's after eleven now, I should call Dallas, I have no clue what to tell Mom and Dad and especially not Adam but I need to talk to Dallas because if we do go home I think Owen, Bianca and I will be crashing in the basement. If we don't go home then I'll need Dallas to cover for me.

"Owen dude I had the best date with Alli she…" Dallas answers and I cut him off.

"Actually it's Drew are you home?" I ask.

"Driving there now why?" He questions.

"Sleep in my room tonight we need the basement," I reply.

"Who's we and why?" He queries.

"Me, Owen and Bianca and we just do. Also don't let Adam into the basement when he gets home," I request thinking about the torn strips of my blood soaked shirt, Clare's blood soaked shirt and Clare's shoe which if Adam sees will freak him out because he will now they are Clare's.

"Okay what the fuck is going on and where the hell are you?" Dallas inquires.

"We're at the hospital and I would tell you what was going on if I knew," I respond and hang up before he asks more questions. I give Owen his phone but it rings a minute later, Owen pulls it from his pocket and hands it to me after seeing who was calling.

"It's Dallas," he says.

I take the phone and hit accept, "Yeah?"

"Why the fuck is your shirt all ripped up and parts of it covered in blood? Why is there blood on the sofa and the carpet? Why is there one girls dirty shoe and why is there a girls shirt covered in blood? Dude what the hell happened here tonight?" Dallas demands with agitation in his voice.

"Most of the blood is Clare's; she's being prepped for surgery. I don't know what happened just don't let Adam see all of that," I request.

"He just got home, I'll keep him from coming to the basement but you better tell me what the fuck is going on," Dallas says and hangs up.

I give Owen back his phone and slump back against the chair, the whole night just seems surreal. I was just fine sitting at home vegging on the sofa with TV and pizza and then Clare showed up and it's like I stepped out of my life and into a movie. The door to the waiting room opens and a nurse comes in, she's wearing a sympathetic smile, something she's probably used to doing when talking to families.

"You all came in with Clare Torres right?" The woman asks and I nod. Owen gives me a look when the nurse says Clare Torres but he doesn't say anything. "She's in surgery now, the doctor is estimating 10 hours because of the delicate nature. He wants to repair as much of the muscle, ligaments and nerves as he can. You should go home and get some rest, we have your number if we need to get a hold of you."

We nod and get up, go out to Owen's car and he starts driving us back to my place.

"You don't think Eli did something do you?" Owen asks.

"I doubt it, he's on meds now anyway I don't think Eli'd ever hurt Clare," I reply.

We're silent until we get home, my Dad's car is here and the house is dark, Dallas must have turned off the lights in the basement and everyone is in bed or at least in their rooms. We go in through the basement and sit in the dark on the sofa.

"Did Clare say where she was tonight?" Bianca questions.

"No she didn't say much of anything and what little she did say didn't make sense," I reply.

"I still want to know what the fuck happened," Owen says.

"We all do," I sigh.

"Did Clare have her phone when she showed up?" Bianca queries.

"No she didn't have anything, she was even missing a shoe," I respond.

"We can track her phone, you have her number right?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah," I nod getting up and grabbing my phone, Bianca gets Dallas' laptop and we all just avoid looking at all the blood…everywhere.

Bianca turns on the laptop and I give her the number, "Okay it's not exact but I have an area where her phone is. It's somewhere in Withrow Park."

"Which is why she came here, Withrow Park is just one street over. Come on I'm not going to be able to sleep until I have any idea what happened," I comment getting up.

"Me either," Bianca nods and Owen follows us.

I grab three flashlights from the garage and bring my phone, we get back into Owen's SUV and he makes the short drive to the park. He parks and we get out, we are at one side of the big park and the plan is just to walk down to the other end and back. There are some streetlights over here but I don't think much of the park is lit especially since it's after midnight. We follow the path past the playground and use our flashlights to scan the area for Clare's phone, or shoe, or anything at all that would be a clue to what happened. And then I see a trail of blood, large drops showing a path, we all see them, all our flashlights illuminating the dark red drops of blood on the pavement. We slowly move our flashlights along them, showing where they came from. It goes into the grass and becomes kind of hard to see but we can follow the trail of blood. The trail leads to some trees near a big patch of barren dirt, there's leaves, rocks and sticks on the ground. Along with the smell of beer, it's not heavy but someone was drinking back here. We're combing the area with our flashlights, every so often we see more blood but there isn't a trail any longer.

"Guys," Bianca says suddenly as she stops and we look at where her flashlight is pointing to see a motionless body.

Owen goes over and we see a huge pool of blood around the guy lying face down in the dirt! Owen leans down to take the guys pulse but when he shines his light on the guy's neck Owen freezes and then jumps back.

"That guy is dead, very dead, he's got a deep stab wound in his neck," Owen informs us, his voice shaking a little.

Bianca and I step back too; we've never been around a dead body before, not like this. My Grandpa died when I was ten but seeing a dead person who's old and been dressed up, in a casket and made to look all peaceful is much different. This time it's a young person, probably about our age, lying face down in the dirt in a pool of his own blood. I move my flashlight around fast hoping Clare had nothing to do with this, then my flashlight shines on something that glints and I go back to it. First thing I see is Clare's other shoe, second thing I see is a large shard of glass covered in blood, thinking of the injuries on Clare's hand it looks like she was holding the shard of glass and stabbed the guy!

"Fuck guys I think Clare killed him!"

**Oh I know cruel me leaving it there, chapter 2 will be posted Friday September 26****th**** starting here and probably in Owen pov this time.**


	2. The Moment Explodes

**So this is going to be a 3 shot since I wasn't able to get to the conclusion and such in this chapter, but you do find out what happened with Clare and the guy. **

**Clare's pov starts Saturday night before the attack and continues through it.**

**And a reminder that in Ontario the legal drinking age is 19.**

**Ch. 2 The Moment Explodes**

**(DREW)**

"Fuck guys I think Clare killed him!" I exclaim after seeing the bloody shard of glass and the dead guy on the ground in a pool of blood.

"No way, sweet little studious demure Clare could not kill a guy," Owen refutes.

"Anyone is capable of anything if pushed far enough," Bianca remarks and I feel her shivering in my arms slightly.

"I'm calling my dad," I tell them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Owen asks.

"Well we have to do something, someone's going to find the body and the police will figure out Clare was here. They'll go to the hospital and question her if not just arrest her. My dad's a lawyer he'll know what to do," I affirm and get out my phone. It rings several times before Dad answers but given the hour that's not so surprising.

"Andrew? It's almost two in the morning where are you?" Dad yawns.

"I know I'm sorry Dad I'm at Withrow Park with Owen and Bianca, we need you over here now Clare's in trouble," I tell my dad putting urgency in my tone so he knows how serious this is.

"I'm on my way where are you in the park?" Dad questions and I hear him getting out of bed, I also hear Mom stirring in the background.

"Near the south end of the park we'll come out to the street to meet you," I tell him.

Dad says okay and hangs up, Bianca, Owen and I walk out to the trees following our path back to the street. We wait a couple minutes and I see Dad's car coming down the street, Mom is in the passenger seat but I'm not surprised. Dad parks and they hop out rushing over to us; Mom hugs me tightly, looks at Bianca cupping her face and then looks over Owen.

"What are you kids doing here? What is going on? Where is Clare?" Mom inquires rapidly.

"We're not entirely sure what's going on and Clare's in surgery right now," Owen replies.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning son," Dad says.

"Clare came to the house tonight while you were all out, she was hysterical and in severe shock. She couldn't even talk at first she just cried and clung to me. She was bleeding her hand was cut up real bad, which is why she's in surgery now. She was also covered in blood but I knew it wasn't hers. I didn't know what to do so I bandaged her hand and called Owen to go by her house and check it out," I'm telling them trying to think back and remember everything about the night.

"Her house was empty and dark I think her family's out of town," Owen says giving me a second to take a breath.

"Yes her parents are away for the weekend and Jake went to a concert with Mo in New Jersey. I offered to Helen to let Clare stay at our house but she didn't want Clare sleeping in a house with three boys, Helen seemed certain it would mean some sort of orgy," Mom says shaking her head at Helen's insanity.

"I tried to ask Clare what happened but she couldn't answer, I tried to call 911 but she knocked the phone out of my hand and began screaming that I couldn't. Owen showed up and Clare passed out from blood loss, we got her a little cleaned up and then Bianca came. We took Clare to the hospital and they took her right away. Her hand is really bad, the doctor doesn't know if she'll still be able to use it," I tell my parents and cringe when I picture Clare's hand so cut up and bleeding everywhere. Dad puts his hand on my arm and I look at him letting out a breath before I continue. "When we found out she was going into surgery and it would take about ten hours we came home but we couldn't sleep. Bianca tracked Clare's phone and we were able to track it to the park. And then we followed the blood," I inform my parents and I shine my light down to the sidewalk highlighting the trail of blood. Bianca and Owen do the same and my parents gasp; my mom grips onto my dad's arm as they stare at the blood with sickly looks on their faces.

"Where does the trail go," Dad asks clearing his throat. We start walking, our flashlights lighting the ground and the path of Clare's blood drops back into the trees.

"It leads here," I tell them and give Dad my flashlight because I really don't want to go in and see it again. I hear my parents gasp again and they return to us after a few seconds. "I think Clare killed him, her shoe is by a shard of glass that's soaked in blood. I think it's how Clare cut her hand," I explain.

"We have to call the police and Clare's parents," Dad says.

"Her parents are unreachable," Mom shakes her head.

"You can't call the cops they'll arrest Clare," Owen argues.

"We have to call the cops but I won't allow them to arrest Clare. I'll be her counsel for the time being and arrange for a lawyer from my office in the morning. I'll call Jesse Turner he knows Clare she and Dave are friends, he'll handle this carefully. You kids go back to the house and try to get some sleep," Dad commands.

We nod and walk back to Owen's car getting in and making the short drive to my house. We go into the basement but all I see is Clare's blood all over the place. A dozen possible scenarios for the night's events go running through my head. The three of us sit on one corner of my large L-shaped sofa, we're all looking at the blood that's just everywhere.

"Is anyone tired?" I ask them, Owen and Bianca shake their heads. "Yeah me either," I sigh slumping back against the sofa and taking my fiancé's hand.

**(OWEN)**

"You guys want to go back to the hospital? Wait for Clare to get out of surgery?" I ask after we sit there for several minutes.

"Yeah it's better than sitting here," Drew nods. We start to get up and walk out but Drew stops when he hears noises upstairs.

"Are your parents back already?" I ask Drew.

"I don't think so they were waiting for the cops," Drew replies just as they basement door opens.

"Drew?!" Adam calls.

"Shit Adam, don't let him see this," Drew says quickly as he bounds over the sofa and runs up the stairs. He's able to stop Adam from coming all the way down the stairs but not able to stop him from seeing into the basement.

"Holy crap what the hell is going on! What happened here?! You have blood on your shirt are you hurt?!" Adam asks quickly.

"No I'm not hurt and this isn't my blood, I was home tonight a…"

"Clare!" Adam exclaims pushing past Drew and running down the stairs to pick up Clare's bloody shirt. "This is Clare's, that's her shoe? Where is she? What happened?" Adam questions in a panic.

"Clare's in surgery, we're headed to the hospital we'll tell you on the way," I tell Adam.

"I'm going to get dressed I'll be down in a minute don't leave without me," Adam insists and runs up the stairs but he's still holding Clare's shirt.

Adam runs back down a couple minutes later and he's followed by Dallas, we all get in my car and Drew calls his mom to say that we're all going to the hospital to wait for Clare to get out of surgery. When he's off the phone, Drew tells Adam and Dallas what happened tonight.

"There's no way Clare could kill someone," Dallas comments when we're at the hospital and in the waiting room.

"She could if he attacked her or something, a surge of adrenaline can make you do a lot of things," Bianca contends.

"She said she was going out tonight, I never thought to ask where or if she was going with someone," Adam says slowly.

"This isn't your fault Adam," Drew assures his brother.

"I should have asked more questions, gone with her, made sure she was going with someone, I should have done something," Adam laments.

"Adam don't blame yourself, whatever happened you can't change it but when Clare wakes up she's going to need you. Her family's gone but she's got us and your parents, so support her and be her friend no matter what happened," I advise him and Adam nods.

We sit there in silence for a while and then Audra, Omar and Dave's dad show up.

"We'll need to speak to Clare when she's able, detectives and forensics are going over the scene and the male victim is being taken to the coroner for autopsy. I'll conduct the interview since Clare knows me it will make her more comfortable. Because Clare's parents are unreachable Audra and Omar have emergency custodial rights and will act as her guardian and legal counsel until Omar can arrange for another lawyer from his firm," Officer Turner tells us.

"What's going to happen to Clare, will she be arrested?" Adam asks and his voice trembles with fear and anxiety.

"There was clear evidence of an altercation and a struggle, it seems pretty evident that it was self-defense even with the overkill," Officer Turner replies.

"Overkill?" I query.

"The male victim was stabbed eleven times and those were just the ones I could see. It's not uncommon though, fear and adrenaline give someone extra strength and energy and they don't even realize they're still stabbing even after the victim is de…"

"STOP IT!" Adam screams cutting Officer Turner off. "Clare wouldn't do that, she would never hurt someone, she would never st…she wouldn't," Adam wails and his voice is so filled with agony over his best friend it's heartbreaking. Adam starts crying and Drew puts his arm around his brother.

We're all silent now and Adam stops crying after a few minutes but we remain silent, at least until a doctor walks into the room.

"Are you Clare's parents?" The doctor asks.

"I put her down as Clare Torres," Drew says under his breath to his parents.

"Yes," Audra nods.

"She's out of surgery and will be moved to recovery in a few moments. She lost over two and half liters of blood, she barely missed the artery and cut through all the muscle layers and her flexor tendons. She sliced through her nerves, and major veins, we did all we could but she'll be lucky if she has much use of the hand. We won't know how much mobility of the hand and fingers she'll have until after her sutures heal. Until then she can't use that hand at all, it will be in a cast for a couple of weeks and she'll have to undergo physical therapy starting in 3-4 weeks. She may be unconscious up to another two hours but you can see her if you like, I'll need you two to sign some forms," the doctor says to Adam and Audra.

While they sign forms the rest of us go to Clare's room. Drew sits in a chair right next to Clare's head, Bianca sits in his lap and I sit next to them. Dallas leans against the wall, Officer Turner lingers by the door and Adam sits on Clare's bed. He can't take her hand since one is bandaged all around and in splint; her good hand has an IV in it. Audra and Omar join us after a few minutes and we wait for Clare to wake up. We're mostly silent but Omar and Officer Turner leave to get coffee for everyone. I'm not even sure what time it is, there's no clock on the wall, I could pull out my phone and look but I don't want to watch the minutes tick by. Finally Clare starts to stir, she moans a little and her eyes begin to flutter.

"Clare," Adam calls her name softly to bring her back to reality. "Clare, open your eyes," Adam encourages her and her eyes open. She groans a little, looks at all of us, her bandaged hand and starts to cry.

"You're alright Clare, you're safe Honey," Audra assures her, Clare nods but keeps crying.

"Clare," Officer Turner ventures when Clare's crying slows a little, "Can you tell us what happened last night?"

**(CLARE)**

"Hey cutie want to come to a party?"

I look over at the voice; the guy has hair like K.C. only the color is dark like Fitz's hair. He's got dark green eyes and a smile with dimples. He's built like Drew but with fair skin and freckles like Adam. He's with a couple of friends, both guys and one is tall, very tall, taller than K.C. I believe but it's a little hard to tell from over here. His eyes are dark and so is his hair. The other looks a lot like Liam; he even has the same hair and build.

"No thanks," I shake my head looking back at the clothes on the rack outside of the vintage store. It's Saturday evening and I'm spending it looking for school clothes for next year since I'll be student council vice president or Veep as Drew calls me.

"Oh come on," the first guy entices walking a few steps closer to me. "It's Saturday and schools almost out we're going to celebrate, don't you want to celebrate? I'm Ian and the big guy there is Sy, the other one is Doug. It's a real party we're not trying to trick you, other girls will be there and everything. Come on it won't be a party without a really hot girl like you there," Ian says.

"Where is this party?" I question giving in a little.

"Withrow park, there's a great spot there after it gets dark," he informs me.

"Hey are we going to get beer before we head to the party?" A girl asks coming over and putting her arm around Doug.

"So are you coming hot girl?" Ian questions.

I bite my lip and consider the proposition, Withrow park is right by Adam's house, Adam is out tonight but I know Drew is going to be home. If the party is awful or these guys try something I can always run to Adam's and Drew will let me in and keep me safe.

"Okay I'm in and the name is Clare," I tell them.

Ian smiles and waves for me to follow him, I walk with him and the group to his car and he offers me the front seat. The girl, whose name I learn is Tammy, sits in the middle of the backseat between Sy and Doug. We stop at a liquor store and Sy buys liquor with possibly a fake ID but he may really be 19, then we drive out to Withrow park and drive right past Adam's house. We park around on Carlaw Ave. and walk into the park; the boys carry the beer so I walk with Tammy. It's just starting to get dark and there's still some family's here because I can hear kids yelling in the distance. We're at the south end of the park, in the trees and not far from the clubhouse.

Actually with all the kids here it reminds me of the ravine, we're in the trees, a bunch of teenagers scattered about and drinking. It's not the most glamorous of parties but it's Saturday night and I deserve some fun. I don't drink, last time I had beer it didn't taste good and I was kissed by Dallas so I'm definitely not drinking. Still it's fun and relaxing in a way to be at the party, I don't know any of these kids and they don't know me. I can be anyone here. I spend several hours just eating and sipping at sodas and water, talking with people, mingling and getting hit on. Some of it is annoying but I do flirt, I usually don't flirt unless I'm really into a guy that I really know but this is different, and so I flirt a little but mostly with Ian.

"You want to walk a little?" Ian offers after a while.

"Sure," I smile.

Ian puts his arm around me and we start walking along the park. He asks me a few questions as we walk like where I go to school, if I have brothers or sisters, what I like to do and stuff like that. We don't wander too far from the party and we come to this little alcove of trees, they make a natural hut almost and it's peaceful. It reminds me of when Darcy and I would play in the woods at the cabin, we'd find trees like these and pretend we lived there.

"So how does a girl like you not have a boyfriend?" Ian asks.

"I did but it's a long complicated story let's not talk about the ex," I reply sitting on the low hanging branch of a tree.

"Fine by me," he grins walking over and leaning on the tree next to me.

He smiles and leans in, my eyes close as his lips touch mine. His lips taste like beer but the kiss is nice. The gentle kiss becomes making out and now he's in front of me, his hands on either side of me. Then his hand starts going up my leg, I grab his hand and stop it but we continue to make out. After a few minutes he takes his hand back and starts to go up my shirt.

"Uh we should get back to the party," I tell him swinging my leg over the back of the branch to get down. I duck under the branch to start walking back to the party but Ian grabs me. He whirls me around rapidly, nearly pulling my arm out of the socket and I lose my purse in the bushes as it flies off my arm before I can catch it.

"I'd rather have our own party right here," he says holding me around the waist and pressed tightly to his body.

"Ian let go of me!" I demand hitting him with my arm.

"You're a little tease you know that," he comments and then he gets me on the ground. Not like he gently guides me to the ground but he lifts me up and slams to the ground like a wrestling move. Dirt and dust fly up around me, the wind gets knocked out of me and I'm struggling to breathe. My head is pounding and my neck hurts, I can't quite see but I hear a belt coming undone.

"_He's going to rape me! No not after what happened to Darcy I will not let him rape me! I won't go through that, I won't let him take my virginity from me! I won't let him rip up my body and tear into me! I refuse to be a victim the way Darcy was!"_

I can still barely breathe but this decision is resolute, I try to kick but he has my legs pinned. I could scream but I don't think anyone would hear me and even if they do I don't think they'll come. I can hit and scratch but that won't stop him, still my hands are free so I pick up a fist full of dirt and toss it in his face.

"AGH! You fucking bitch!" He growls but I can move a little now and I scramble to get away. I manage to turn over and start to scramble up but he grabs my foot. I begin feeling around for a rock or stick to hit him with or my purse even. "I'm going to enjoy this," he says just as my hand finds something sharp.

It's jagged, sharp and glints in the moonlight; it's a sizeable shard of glass. Ian gets his hand up my skirt and rips at my panties to get them off. I kick at him and lose a shoe which makes him laugh.

"Don't pretend like you don't want it, you've been asking for this all night long," he tells me just as he gets my panties off. He holds them up and smells them before stuffing them in his pocket. "Let's see how you taste," he smiles forcing my legs open.

I become overtaken by fear and then that gets washed away with a surge of adrenaline. All I know is he is not going to rape me; I will not go through what Darcy went through. I grip the shard of glass as tightly as I can and turning with a primal scream I stab him! He's not laughing anymore, he gets kind of pale and groans in pain, but he sort of falls on me and I think he's raping me so I stab him again, in the neck this time and now blood is everywhere. I keep stabbing; rolling him off me I get on my knees and keep stabbing until he's not making any noise. Suddenly I realize he's dead and now I panic, tossing the shard of glass I take off running, straight to Adam's and I bang on the door. My left hand doesn't seem to work, it occurs to me that I probably cut it with the glass but it doesn't hurt. Drew opens the basement door and I fall into his arms, my mind is racing and yet all I can think is that I killed someone!

**(ADAM)**

Clare's been asleep for a couple of hours now, after telling us everything up until the minute she opened the door and fell into Drew's arms Clare cried herself back to sleep. Actually she repeated the words I killed him for a couple of minutes and then cried herself to sleep. For the longest time we all just sat there in stunned silence. Officer Turner did record the entire account on his phone so she hopefully won't have to repeat it ever again. I'm not sure what the others are thinking or feeling but I feel fear for Clare and a lot of guilt, I feel like I should have been home last night, or checked in with her or something, anything. She was alone in the woods and the guy tried to attack her, after what happened to Darcy and everything with Asher she must have been terrified.

I'm also angry, at this Ian guy obviously but also her family because they just left her and they can't be reached. If she'd cut into her artery she would have died right along with Ian. What if he had raped her? What if she hadn't run to my house or if Drew hadn't been home tonight? I know running through the what ifs is bad but I can't help it. Then Clare starts to wake up again, her eyes open and lock onto mine.

"My hand feels big," she says.

"You had to have surgery you cut into your hand when you held the glass, you're lucky you didn't cut the artery," I tell her.

"Where's Officer Turner? Am I going to be arrested? I killed someone Adam, I killed…" Clare is ranting and her heart monitor is spiking so Dad cuts her off.

"Clare calm down, you lost a lot of blood and underwent very delicate surgery," he says in a calm even voice and she takes a deep breath. "It was self-defense Clare the evidence points to that and your testimony, don't worry about it Audra and I will take care of you," Dad assures her and Clare nods.

"You'll be released in a few hours, you can stay at our house, you'll take Adam's bed and he can sleep on the sofa downstairs. I don't think your mom will have a problem with it after this and if she does then she can answer to me," Mom states firmly.

"Do you want us to call anyone Clare? Jake? Alli and Jenna? Eli?" Bianca hesitates on Eli's name; they haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately.

"Alli and Jenna," Clare nods, "and I guess Jake he's supposed to be back tonight. Adam you call Eli, no wait I…no call him better he find out from you then to find out on school on Monday."

"I'll be right back, Bianca will you call Alli and Jenna if I give you Alli's number?" I ask her.

"I still have Alli's number I'll call them," Drew offers and Bianca gets off his lap.

"Drew you're bleeding are you okay?" Clare questions upon seeing the blood on Drew's shirt.

"It's your blood," he tells her.

"Oh," she says quietly.

"We'll go get the house ready," Mom speaks up.

"We'll stay with her," Owen comments and Clare looks at him like she's just now realizing he's here.

"I'll be right back, you know he's probably going to want to come see you," I comment to Clare.

She just nods but doesn't reply, I can't really hug her so I kiss her forehead and walk out with my brother and parents. Mom and Dad wave and continue outside, Drew and I go back into the waiting room to make our phone calls. I realize it's only eight in the morning on a Sunday but Eli picks up right away.

"I thought only I got up this early on the weekends to exercise what's up Adam?"

"It's Clare; she's in the hospital sh…"

"What?!" Eli exclaims cutting me off before I can explain further. "Is she okay?! What happened?"

"She's alive but I wouldn't say she's okay. She…this guy…" I stumble over what to tell him.

"Adam spit it out, tell me what's wrong," he begs.

"She went to a party and some guy tried to rape her so she found a piece of broken glass and stabbed him to death but also cut through her hand and they operated on it last night but don't know if she'll ever be able to use it again and now she's freaking out because she killed a guy," I blurt out all in one breath and one long run on sentence.

Eli is silent, I don't even hear him breathing and then he releases a breath before speaking, "Where are you?"

"At the hospital, she's been out of surgery for a few hours, they'll release her and she'll stay at our house," I tell him.

"Which hospital? I need to see her Adam," Eli says firmly.

"Toronto East," I reply.

"I'm on my way," he says and hangs up.

"I take it Eli's coming," Drew comments and I nod. "Well after Alli yelled at me for waking her up so early I managed to convince them not to see Clare until we had her at our place. I also just realized Mom and Dad are going to see the blood all over the basement when they get home," Drew remarks.

"They won't be mad, Mom might be horrified but they won't be mad," I say and Drew nods.

We walk back to Clare's room; Owen seems to be telling her jokes because she's smiling. Despite her smiles I can see the worry, guilt and fear in her eyes. She wouldn't let Ian rape her, she didn't want to end up like Darcy but now she has to live with the fact that she took another life.

"Thank goodness Owen didn't know what to say so he kept telling me dirty jokes, I've never heard so many in my life," Clare says.

"Should you call your folks or something?" Drew questions Owen as we all sit down again.

"I sent them a text last night that I was sleeping at your place," Owen shrugs.

"What are we going to do about school tomorrow?" Dallas speaks up and we all turn to look at him. "Even if Clare doesn't go word is going to spread, Alli and Jenna can't keep a secret; neither can Becky and Connor just says anything on his mind. People are going to have questions, they're going to talk," Dallas points out.

"If they talk we shut them up," Owen shrugs.

"You can stay home, I'm sure Mom will let you," I tell Clare.

"No I want to go to school; I need to get on with my life. I can't sit at your place and remember, I can't think about…I killed someone Adam I don't want to think about it," she replies.

"Okay, I'll be with you all day," I tell her.

"Don't worry Clare we got your back," Owen assures her while Drew, Bianca and Dallas nod.

"I'm thirsty," she says after a minute so I pour some water from the pitcher for her. We're silent again and I think Owen might go back to telling dirty jokes when the door opens and Eli comes in.

"Adam called, are you okay?" Eli asks going to her other side but then sees her hand and wrist all wrapped in gauze and in a splint.

"No, I killed someone I don't think I can ever be okay. I didn't mean to kill him but I wasn't going to let him rape me and once I started I couldn't stop. I didn't even feel the glass cutting into my hand, I wasn't going to let him rape me and nothing else mattered in that moment," she replies getting slightly hysterical, her heart rate shoots up and her eyes fill with tears.

"It was self-defense Clare he was attacking you," I try and reassure her to get her to calm down.

"I killed him, I didn't mean to but I killed him, I couldn't stop he was going to rape me and I was so scared and I couldn't stop."

Clare turns her face into the pillow and continues to sob; I can't take her hand so I stroke her arm. Her scrapes and bruises will heal; her hand will heal even if she can never use it again. What has me worried is can Clare live with the fact that she took someone's life?

**So as I mentioned this will be a 3 shot and for the last chapter you guys will have to wait until the week of Thanksgiving. Sorry but my schedule is booked until then. The last chapter will probably start with Clare getting settled at the Torres place and her along with those around her dealing with the aftermath. And of course a conclusion since it's the last chapter.**


	3. One Day All Will Know

**Last chapter! A long time coming I know but it's here so enjoy it!**

**Ch.3 One Day All Will Know**

**(CLARE)**

I can't seem to stop crying, continuing to sob with Adam stroking one arm and someone else, Owen I think, stroking the other. When I hear the angry voice of my ex turned stepbrother I cower into Adam a little more.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?! I get home and find a voicemail on my phone that says Clare's in the hospital after being attacked!" Jake growls and I stop crying to look up at him.

"Calm the fuck down you are not helping her," Owen scolds him in a harsh voice.

"What happened?" Jake questions in a calmer voice.

I look at Adam and then hide my head again; I don't want to tell Jake, I don't want to repeat it again. I don't want to think about it again, I just want to fade away.

"She went to a party near our house, this guy tried to rape her and she fought back. She stabbed him with a shard of glass and nearly cut through her hand doing it. Sh…"

"No her hand pretty much was cut clean through I saw it when she came to my house," Drew speaks up. "She was bleeding and hysterical and the guy is dead now," Drew says and I burst into tears again. An arm comes around me, it's too muscular to be Adam, I think it's Owen.

"She wasn't going to let herself get raped like Darcy and she was full of adrenaline, now she has to live with the fact that she took a life, even if it was to save her own," Adam says and then I hear the doctor clear his throat and barely peek up to look at him.

"You're ready to be discharged Clare, Mrs. Torres is insisting that you will heal better at her house than the hospital. I've spoken with them both about care and when to bring you back, you'll have to come back to have your hand looked at, and you'll physical therapy in a few weeks. I've given Mrs. Torres all your medications so an orderly will be in shortly to take you out," the doctor says.

"Why are you going to the Torres house?" Jake asks.

"Because she'll be taken care of there, you can see her at school tomorrow but right now she needs to rest. You might want to try and get ahold of your parents to let them know what happened," Adam comments and his tone has a slight edge of hardness to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clare, everything will be fine I'm sure of it," Jake tells me with a worried tone.

I hear him leave and look at the others, still wiping the tears from my eyes, "I don't think I have any clothes."

"Probably not yours were covered in blood and dirt and you only had one shoe which is still at our place," Drew comments.

"Here," Owen says taking off his Ice Hounds jacket and handing it to me. "It will at least cover you until we're back at Drew's. I'm sure they'll let you wear the hospital gown out but I can go by your house and grab you some clothes," Owen offers.

"Yes please but Bianca will you please go with him, you know what I'll need," I request.

"Yeah no problem I wouldn't trust Owen to pick out clothes for you anyway," she grins and Owen grimaces at her.

"Get her enough for a few days, a week would be good," Drew instructs.

"Got it we'll see you back at your place," Owen replies letting go of me. I didn't realize how comforting his embrace was until it was gone.

"I could have gone to your house to get you clothes," Eli speaks up after Bianca and Owen leave.

"You should probably get home anyway Eli," Adam says.

"Yeah I guess, I'll see you at school tomorrow Clare," Eli tells me getting up from his seat. He starts to kiss me and then stops himself and hugs me instead.

We say goodbye and then Drew and Adam help me to get Owen's jacket on. I can only get one arm in the sleeve since the other is in a sling but they zip it up just as an orderly comes in with Audra.

"Oh I didn't think about getting clothes for you," Audra comments as the orderly helps me into the wheelchair.

"Owen and Bianca went to Clare's house to get clothes and essentials for her," Drew tells his mom.

"Good Omar's at the house, we've set up Adam's room for you," Audra says and I nod.

I feel numb, like I'm sleepwalking almost and none of this is really happening. I'm trying not to think because if I think I'll think about the fact that I took someone's life. The orderly pushes me outside, I begin to stand but my legs feel weak and I'm still barefoot. Dallas comes over and picks me up; I let him, putting my arms around his neck. I ride in back with Adam and Dallas while Drew sits up front and Audra talks all the way home. I do a lot of nodding but I'm not really listening. Drew carries me into the house since I'm barefoot but sets me down as soon as we're inside.

"Dinner's ready, Clare should rest you kids can eat in the basement," Omar says when we get inside.

Adam puts an arm around me and we go down to the basement, Owen and Bianca come while we're eating, they bring in a suitcase for me and join us for dinner. Alli calls Adam and he tells her I need to rest and they can see me tomorrow. I sit there and eat slowly, watch TV and listen to the others talking but it's like I'm not here. When I killed that boy I killed a part of myself, I kept myself from being raped but at what cost? Would it have been better to suffer the rape and live in my torment alone? Be the victim instead of a killer? I watched my sister go through the aftermath of a rape she couldn't even remember, and when I was being attacked my only thought was I couldn't go through that but I don't think this is any better.

Owen and Bianca leave after dinner, saying they'll see us at school tomorrow. We watch TV for a while longer before going to bed. Adam takes me up to his room and helps me with my pajamas. Owen told me to keep his coat and bring it to him tomorrow. It feels funny to have Adam help me with my pajamas but since I only have one hand right now it's somewhat necessary. Anyway better Adam than Drew or Dallas and I know Adam won't look. He tells me to come get them if I need anything, he gives me some water and the pills the doctor sent home with me including something to help me sleep. I lie down and Adam turns off the light, the medication works as I fall asleep quickly.

"Clare," someone shakes me awake.

My mind is weak and numb with drugs, the events of Saturday night so fresh in my mind and the pain in my hand hasn't started yet. Unaware of my surroundings for the moment I jolt up with a gasp and push away what I perceive as an attacker!

"No leave me alone!" I shriek trying to hit him but my arm is caught.

"Clare it's me, it's Adam you're safe," he says in a calming voice putting his arm around me.

I blink my eyes and look around, I'm in Adam's room and he's on the bed holding me. I realize my arm is in a sling, it suddenly begins to hurt this horrendous burning pain, I burst into to tears crumpling up and holding Adam with my good hand. I'm not even sure why I burst into tears but I can't seem to stop they just keep coming.

"What's going on?" Audra's voice asks from the doorway.

"She was confused when she woke up, she'll be okay in a minute," Adam tells his mom, "I think."

I force myself to stop crying, swallowing in my tears and taking a deep breath. After a few seconds and a lot of scolding myself to stop crying I manage.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I pushed you," I apologize to Adam.

"It's fine, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Adam questions and I nod.

Audra tells Adam to get some clothes and start getting ready for school. She stays in the room to help me dress, I can do most of it but there are certain things that simply aren't doable with one hand. After I'm dressed I go downstairs to join the boys for breakfast, they all look over at me and I look down. Every time someone looks at me I fear that all they're thinking is that I killed someone, it's what I'm thinking when I see myself in the mirror.

I don't eat; I just sit there stirring my cereal until Audra tells us to go to school. Drew drives and we sit in silence all the way to school. I'm not sure how many people know or what they've heard but when we start walking into school I can hear people whispering and I feel like everyone is looking at me.

"Ignore them Clare, they know nothing," Adam whispers to me but Drew and Dallas also stand a little closer to me.

"Hey Clare are you okay? Dad told me he went to the hospital to see you, what happened?" Dave asks coming over to us.

"Not so much and it's a long story. What are people saying?" Adam answers for me.

"All kinds of things don't worry about it the rumors will die down," Dave assures me and joins our group as we walk inside.

"Hey how's the hand?" Bianca questions appearing suddenly along with Owen. Bianca kisses Drew while Owen tips my chin up to look in my eyes.

"How do you feel?" Owen questions and all I can do is shrug while Adam hands him his Ice Hounds jacket.

"Somehow words already gotten around and people are talking," Eli comments joining the huddle around me.

"It's the media, the story got out that the guy died, someone at the hospital or the police force talked. Officer Turner called to warn me not to talk and there were reporters surrounding the house, it's a good thing you're staying at Adam's," Jake informs me.

"It's on the news? What are they saying?" I ask but my voice shakes.

"Don't worry about it," Jake says.

"Don't w…" I begin and nearly scream before I'm cut off by the yelling of my name. It grinds at my nerves and makes me jump.

"CLARE!"

Alli and Jenna push everyone else out of the way and hug me tightly. I whimper in pain and shrink away from them.

"Careful she nearly cut her hand off," Owen says puling Alli away from me while Adam does the same with Jenna.

"Sorry are you okay? You shouldn't have gone to a party alone what were you thinking?" Alli admonishes but in a worried tone. I can only respond by bursting into tears again, it seems to be my response to nearly everything right now.

"Oh nice going Alli you made her cry again," Drew scolds.

"It's okay," I shake my head between sobs, "I just can't seem to help it I cry a lot."

"It's fine Clare given what you went through it's perfectly understandable," Adam says.

"I'm going to the washroom I'll see you in class," I tell Adam since we have homeroom together.

"We'll go with you," Jenna says putting a hand at my back and she and Alli walk me to the washroom.

I enter the washroom and splash some water on my face; I lean against the sink and take some deep breaths. Alli and Jenna stay with me, I know they have a lot to say and a lot of questions but for the moment at least they're keeping silent.

"It's her; did you really kill that guy?" A girl asks coming in with two of her friends, they're all looking at me like I'm some circus freak or something.

"Hey shut up it's none of your business," Alli barks at them.

"It's all over the news, is it true what they're saying? What's wrong with your hand? How did you kill that guy?"

"HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME I HAD NO CHOICE!" I scream at the girls I don't even know, push my way through them and run out bursting into tears again.

I hear Alli and Jenna calling for me but I keep running, I run to the back of the school and through the door leading to the roof. All the way up bursting out onto the roof and feeling the chilled air on my face soaked by tears. I start pacing, my hands balled into fists and my heart pounding.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't mean to I just wanted him to stop I couldn't just let myself get raped and go through what Darcy went through I didn't mean for him to die!" I rant to the sky in my agitation.

I'm up there pacing for some time and I don't hear the door opening or know that anyone else is up here until Owen's voice startles me.

"So is the roof just the place where the Edwards girls come to breakdown?"

I gasp and turn to face him, I'm shaking and crying still but I wipe my tears away looking at him with my eyebrows pinched together.

"How'd you know about Darcy?" I question as he approaches me slowly.

"I was going to school here at the time and friends with Johnny; Fitz was in his gang remember?" Owen points out; he's right next to me now. He's not touching me but he's close enough I can feel the heat from his body, a part of me wants to jump into his arms and have him hold me, of course another part of me wants to jump off the roof and just end it all.

"I just needed some air, I thought I could handle school but everyone is looking at me as that girl that killed someone! I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't want to kill him! I wasn't trying to kill him I just wanted him to stop but no one cares! All they know is that I took another life! I killed someone! He's dead now because I couldn't stop! I should have just let him rape me!"

"Don't say that Clare," Owen says with a caring and worried tone that's laced with a hard edge. "You fought back out of self-defense; you were terrified and filled with adrenaline. He wanted to rape you and you had to stop him and you couldn't stop stabbing because of the adrenaline, you didn't even know your hand had been nearly sliced through. It's not your fault Clare, it sucks that he died but you didn't set out to kill him and you can't blame yourself," Owen tells me in a firm voice.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me to him, I collapse into him clinging to his shirt and sobbing. Everything that happened Saturday night replays in my head, everything that I felt comes rushing back in this tidal wave of overwhelming emotion and I can't stop the tears but they need to come.

**(OWEN)**

"Hey where's Clare?" I ask as Tris and I join the group of her supporters Tuesday morning at school. I see Drew and Dallas among the group but not Adam or Clare.

Yesterday after her breakdown on the roof she stuck close to me. Anytime anyone spoke about her around me I made it clear they needed to shut the hell up. So did her other supporters which included Eli and Adam of course, as well as Drew, Dallas, Bianca, Alli, Jenna, Dave, Connor, Jake, Katie, Tris, Maya and Zig. She had been picked up by her mom as soon as school was out but I knew she'd spent the night at Drew and Adam's again last night.

"She's at our place, Mom will bring her and Adam later, Officer Turner came to talk to her," Drew informs me which explains why he and Dallas are here without Adam or Clare.

"Is she being arrested?" I question.

"No I don't think so he didn't say she was being arrested just that he needed to talk to her and she'd be late for school. He told Clare her mom was on the way and Adam insisted on staying with her," Drew replies.

"Reporters were all over the house again; my dad had to get the cops to make them leave. I wish this story would just die; they keep talking about it like they know anything. In half the stories she's a hero and the other half she's went crazy and stabbed him to death for no reason. I still don't know what actually happened," Jake comments.

"Some prick tried to rape her and she fought back that's all you need to know," I respond.

We stay together until the bell, people still whisper about Clare but no one has the nerve to say anything out loud. I don't see Clare and Adam until lunch, we all eat outside and Audra drops them off, Clare's not smiling but she seems happier, sort of or maybe just less burdened. She and Adam get out of the car and come to sit with all of us.

"What'd my dad want this morning?" Dave asks her before any of the rest of us can. Clare bites her lip and looks at Adam while I get up so she can sit down.

"When the story came out a couple other girls came forward and said he had raped them. He also had a record of attempted rape and assault, because of that and the police finding plenty of evidence to show that it was attempted rape Clare's not being charged. She still has to give a formal statement which she's doing after school and I'm going with her again. The judge also mandated therapy for her," Adam tells us.

"Well that's good right? You're not being charged or even have to go to trial just a formal statement," I comment.

"And therapy and I still killed him," she says.

"In self-defense Clare," I remind her.

"Yeah and therapy's not so bad Clare," Adam tells her.

"Adam's right, I've been and Adam goes," Drew speaks up.

"Yeah I'm in therapy, most of us have been," Eli says.

"How's your hand?" I question changing the subject.

"It hurts sometimes but mostly it's just numb," she replies.

"Are you hungry?" Bianca questions.

"No we ate at the house," Adam answers for her.

After we eat we move inside but the fact that Clare isn't being charged has spread all over the school. People are talking, no one is whispering, they talk loudly and some even come right up to Clare. Most of them congratulate her or tell her it's good that she's not getting charged but a few tell her she should go to jail for taking a life. The ones that tell her that are shut up by the rest of us real quick.

"Maybe you should tell your story to the media, tell them what happened so everyone knows it was self-defense," I comment to Clare.

"Just go on the news and talk to reporters? They'll never listen," she shakes her head.

"Go on a talk show, Caitlyn Ryan used to go to the school and she's friends with Simpson I bet she'd talk to you and listen," I point out.

"Owen's right you should give your side, we can talk to Simpson see if he can call Caitlyn," Adam says.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Caitlyn," Clare responds quietly.

The bell rings and we all take Clare, Adam and Jenna to class since they all have their next class together. Eli and I have our next class together so we walk there together but he stops me just before we go into class.

"You like her don't you?" Eli states more than asks.

"No I'm just helping, I think she was brave for fighting back and it sucks the way she's being treated," I respond looking at Clare's ex.

"You can rationalize it any way you want but I see the way you look at her. I see the way you hold her, I know that look, I know that feeling of wanting to put your arms around her, I see it in your face Owen. You can't deny it, not to me because I've been there before more than once," Eli tells me.

"I uh…" I scratch my head looking for something to say and wondering if Eli's going to hit me.

"Relax I'm not going to fight you, for what it's worth I think you'd be good for her. I don't know how to help her through this other than to be there for her, but I think that you might. I also see the way she looks at you, the way she clings to you when she needs to be held. She probably doesn't know right now because of all she's been through but she likes you too she just needs some time. Give it to her and be good to her," Eli says with a tone that's filled with as much regret as caring for Clare.

"She can have all the time she needs I'm not going anywhere," I reply to Eli with a grin, he smiles and we go into class.

I don't know when it happened but I really do like Clare, I think I liked her even before this but these last couple days made me realize how much I do care about her. Not that I'm going to tell her right now, she needs time to heal, time to find herself again and not feel so crazy. I'll be here when she's ready and I'll hold her and be here for her until then.

**(CLARE)**

"You sure about this Honey?" Mom asks pulling my curls until they lay over my shoulders. "You don't have to do this, we can release a prepared statement," she says straightening my blazer.

"I'm sure Mom, I need to get my side of the story out there and if I wait any longer the story's going to run away with all the rumor. It has already, Caitlyn won't bombard me with questions or sabotage me and will you stop fixing my hair the makeup lady hasn't even done it yet," I respond pulling her hand away from me.

It's Wednesday afternoon, I was nearly raped and killed a boy Saturday night, yesterday afternoon I gave my formal statement to the cops, which was not fun, and had my first therapy session this morning before school. I don't know that therapy was helping but it had only been one session and I spend most of that talking about how I felt about everything. The story had been the top story on the news and in the papers since breaking Monday morning. The police had issued an official statement and Officer Turner had done a few interviews telling my side but Ian's parents had done some too and they denied their son had ever been anything but an angel and painted me as this psychotic killer that went into a rage and stabbed their son to death. Yesterday we'd talked to Simpson asking him to contact Caitlyn and see if she'd interview me to get my side of the story. He called her and she showed up after school to arrange it.

"Mrs. Martin why don't you have a seat in the green room so I can prepare Clare for the interview," Caitlyn suggests and a P.A. takes my mother's arm to pull her into the green room.

"We can send your friends back there too," Caitlyn tells me looking at Adam and Owen. I had requested they both come with me to the interview for support.

"No I'd like them to stay," I reply.

"Alright I'll have you look over the questions while Juliet does your hair and makeup, if there's anything you don't want to answer let me know. It'll just be you and me sitting on set but your friends will be close by. Look at me and not the camera, take your time to answer each question don't be afraid to cry and be emotional. This isn't live we'll edit the footage before it's broadcast tonight," Caitlyn informs me wearing a kind smile the whole time she talks.

I nod and Owen puts his hand at my back, squeezing my shoulder in a comforting way. Owen's been more comforting than pretty much everyone, it's weird I don't even really know him and yet when I'm scared or need to be held it's Owen that I want to hold me.

I'm taken to a chair and Juliet begins doing my makeup and hair while I look over the questions Caitlyn prepared. There's nothing I have a problem answering, mostly it's just asking my side of things. She even included her introduction so I know what she's going to say. It's all about me, a little about my family and saying I'm a gifted writer and straight A student, I was on the DeGrassi Daily staff and stuff like that. She talks about Asher too but it's all accurate so I figure it should stay in there.

"We'll be waiting right here," Owen tells me when my hair and makeup is done and they're standing just behind the camera.

Adam hugs me and Caitlyn takes me to the set, it's just a love seat with a coffee table in front of it and water for both of us. Caitlyn and I both sit at an angle, facing each other with our knees nearly touching. They have me sitting so my hurt hand with the sling and cast are facing the camera. Caitlyn reminds me to breathe and then she begins by looking at the camera and making the introduction. After that she doesn't look at the camera again only me, she asks me a question and waits for me to answer. The whole process takes over three hours and it's only an hour long show with commercials so I hope the editors edit it well. By the end I'm sobbing and so emotional I can't even get off the sofa but I got out my side of the story and I feel better, at least I got it out there, I can't stop people from believing what they want but they know my side now.

"You did great Clare; it was very brave of you to tell your side. It'll air tonight at nine and if you have any concerns just let us know," Caitlyn tells me after they've turned off the cameras.

I just nod and dab my eyes with the tissues, Caitlyn gets up but soon Adam and Owen are sitting on either side of me. They put their arms around me and Owen takes my good hand, I can hear Mom talking but she seems to be telling them what they should edit out.

"I think I need to lie down after that, can we go back to your house?" I request to Adam.

"Yeah of course, I'll go tell your mom and Owen can get you to the car," Adam nods getting up from the sofa.

Owen helps me up and gets me out to the car, Adam joins us a minute later and Owen drives us back to Adam's. I intend to stay here until the reporters stop camping at my house or I stop having nightmares. I'm not crying anymore but now I feel weak and my head hurts, a dull pounding that comes from a lot of crying.

"How'd it go?" Bianca asks when we come in the basement.

"Pretty good, honestly I don't remember that much just a lot of crying on my part," I reply walking to the sofa. I lay down on the chaise part, Dallas was sitting right next to it but he gets up and Owen sits down.

"She did great, told her side and answered every question Caitlyn had," Owen says and the corner of my mouth turns up just slightly at the pride I hear in his tone.

"I knew she'd do well and not back down on anything," I hear Eli say.

Adam and Owen begin telling them about the interview and some of the things Caitlyn asked. I listen but I start to fall asleep, I turn on my side, my back to everyone and when Owen starts gently rubbing my back it only takes a few moments for me to drift to sleep.

"Clare, wake up Beautiful it's almost on," Owen whispers to me gently shaking me out of sleep.

I yawn and roll over to look at him while Adam turns on the TV, I've been asleep for nearly six hours, guess I needed it. I sit up running my fingers through my curls to tame them; I lean against the back of the sofa bringing my knees up.

"Mom saved dinner for you if you're hungry," Drew says and I nod so he gets up.

"You called me beautiful," I remark to Owen as what he said replays in my mind.

"And you are," Owen grins as the show begins and everyone goes quiet.

Drew hands me a warm plate and some water just as Caitlyn finishes the introduction. Everyone in the room already knows what happened but they still tear up or tense up at various parts. I was very pleased with how it all got edited, what they kept and how the interview came out. At the end of it Caitlyn says I was brave to tell my side of the story and having the courage to fight back. She talks about my hand and I look at it in the cast and sling, trying to move my finger tip but I can't. The show ends with statistics on rape and sexual assault and when it's over the room is clapping.

"They did it well and now everyone knows your side," Eli smiles.

"Yeah it was a good idea to do that and if anyone bugs you after that they really have problems," Bianca remarks.

"I should get home, see you tomorrow Clare," Eli says coming over to hug me.

"Yeah guess I better head out too, see you tomorrow Babe," Bianca comments kissing Drew. She hugs me and then leaves with Eli but Owen remains.

"Uh Dallas, Drew come help me with that thing in my room," Adam insists standing up.

"What thing?" Drew asks.

"Just come on," Adam responds pulling Drew up by the shirt.

The three boys who live here go upstairs and I'm left in the basement with Owen. He looks at me and sort of scratches his head uncomfortably, looks away, opens his mouth and shuts it again. All of a sudden it hits me why the other three left in such a hurry, what Owen's trying to say and I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. I kiss his cheek and he looks at me again.

"I think I like you too, but I'm really confused right now and had a breakdown just a few nights ago," I remind him.

"I know I was there, and I don't want to push you or do anything I just want you to know I'm here and I care about you. I know you have a lot of healing to do, physically and mentally and I can wait. I'm going to Ryerson next year, just found out I got in," Owen grins.

"Owen that's great why didn't you say anything?" I ask as I maneuver so I can hug him with my good arm.

"It didn't seem important with everything else going on," he replies.

"You still should have told us, and I do need time but I don't want to live with these feelings and this fear forever either. I feel good when I'm with you so maybe we can start slow?" I request.

"I can do slow," he smiles taking my good hand and interlacing our fingers.

"How about we start with a date on Friday night, something fun but fairly calm, say The Dot for dinner and a movie at your place?"

"Sounds great," Owen grins kissing the back of my hand, "I guess I should get home I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He releases my hand and starts to get up but I catch his Ice Hounds jacket and pull him down again. He looks at me with a cocked eyebrow wondering why I pulled him back.

"Kiss me goodnight," I say as more of a demand than a request.

Owen grins wide again, his fingers resting under my chin tip it up as he takes my hand again. My good hand is still gripping his jacket as our lips collide for a sweetly tender kiss and for the first time in days I feel happy again. I still have a long way to go and a lot of healing to do but this is a step, a rather big step and one I'm enjoying.


End file.
